


Welcome to Hyperion

by let_me_offend



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_offend/pseuds/let_me_offend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rhys' first day as Jacks new assistant and Jack has a welcoming gift for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Hyperion

Jack was known as a bit of a... Tyrant to his company. He built it himself from the ground up, but of course, like any man in big business, he didn't do it alone. It's almost like he did, though. Things happened but that's in the past. Now. These things were just always on his mind. Breathing in the fresh warm air on a simple brightening Monday morning, he stepped into the front doors. Jack has a certain name around the office, which he didn't like to admit, but he managed to start himself. "Good morning, handsome jack" a faint call came from somewhere, but he waved it off. Starting his five minute elevator ride, it stopped and a new face walked in. "Ah, you must be my new assistant" | 

Rhys was rattled out of his thoughts but he was still barely able to respond with more than a nod before his mouth caught up with him “yes, sir. I'm Rhys.” he said and offered out his hand for a handshake but when Jack made no move to accept his hand he moved to run his fingers through his hair and place his hand back by his side. He wasn't sure where to stand in the elevator as Jack seemed to dominate the center of the elevator as if he was the only one supposed to ride it so Rhys slinked to one of the back corners chewing at his lip. He had to last here. He had to climb the corporate ladder. Even if he had to start as a measly underpaid assistant.

"So kiddo, go ahead and tell me a bit about yourself. Why are you here. Are you trying to make it to the top?" He shifts to make eye contact with Rhys.

“i…” he pauses to think before saying in a more decided way “I am. T-trying to make it to the top I mean.” he murmurs softly making eye contact with jack before he sharply averted his gaze. 

" it's not a problem to me, cupcake. I have to throw in the towel eventually. Why do you think I was looking for an assistant?" The elevator slowly stopped, with a ding. Jack led Rhys out and down to his office.

Rhys frowned for a moment at the pet name before following behind Jack quickly. He thought the position had opened up because the last guy had a nervous breakdown and was found hanging off the side of a bridge screaming his head off and threatening to jump into the river below so he was hauled off to a mental institution. For some reason that didn't deter Rhys from pursuing the opening and finally, luckily, landing the job.

"Well, that wasn't rhetorical. Why do you think I hired another assistant?" 

“well isn't that cause the last guy tried to hurl himself to his death?” he asked in reply hoping he was correct even though he knew he was. That would create a job opening and assistants were kind of important.

"That and he was too weak. He listened to me when I told him to kill himself, when instead he should have fought back. Now the poor bastard is in a mental institution. See kid, you listen, and observe, you make your way to the throne. " 

He narrowed his eyes in confusion slightly. Why on earth would he tell the other guy to kill himself? He pushed the thought down “I'm sure I could make it.” he said sure of himself for the first time since walking into the building this morning

" I bet you could, champ" grining to Rhys, he put his hand up "high five" 

Rhys reacts suddenly and meets jacks high five solidly with a small smirk 

Jack smiles back at Rhys. " I like you already, cupcake" 

“do you always call everyone that?” he asks quietly, somewhat still bothered by it but the way it just rolled off his tongue made it seem like it was average in his speech but he kinda enjoyed it anyway 

"Only the ones who are close to me. I could call you any number of things. Pumpkin, princess, snicker doodle, dumb dumb, sugar cookie.. " trailing off into a list of pet names 

Rhys raised an eyebrow, usually nicknames would be considered some form of in-office sexual harassment but he didn't see how it could be if it wasn't too specific. Especially since this WAS Hyperion. No one cared if you cried over being called a pet name cause it just meant that your company spot was now open. They stopped outside Jack's office and supposedly at Rhys’ new desk as the man's assistant “so uh generally what would my jobs be here?”

"Basically, you're my beck and call. And you're under training. I'll bring you with me for certain business things, you'll watch, learn, and the next time, do." 

“that….that doesn't sound that hard actually.” he says. He had expected it to be a lot more work and maybe it would be but on the surface it sounded strangely simple. Almost too simple. A small knot of doubt and anxiety began to form in the pit of his stomach

“it gets hard after a while, and i’m not lying. No point in sugar coating it. Have you… read over your fine print when you submitted the application?” 

“there was fine print?” he felt like a dumb ass. He knew he should have looked at the application more carefully. Oh god. Was that why the receptionist was so smiley when he turned it in? He thought she was just being flirty. Apparently she was just a sadistic bitch. He wasn't surprised.

“oh rhysie. You do realize you were the only one who went through with a full application process, right?” he smirked a bit “everyone else ducked out after reading the fine print. I can’t believe they all have a problem taking dick while doing paper work. I mean it’s uh… pretty ridiculous.” 

Rhys’ mouth went dry and all he could do was stare at jack. He couldn't back out now but this did call to the front a lot of very painful and embarrassing trails of thought. He was known in his friend group to be a bit obsessed with Hyperion and the head of the company who decided his face was the best logo around. Especially that one time...he pushed the thought away and cleared his throat pathetically “i-is uh is there a copy of that fine print somewhere in uh...not so fine print form?”

Jack leaned over next to his desk and pulled out a paper that had nothing but the fine print, nice and normal sized, and handed it over to rhys 

Rhys gave it a careful read and felt his face heat up, over embarassed but slightly excited “h-h-how did I miss all this…?”

“hell if I know. If you notice, there is also a 24hr pendence. If you want to quit, you’re still in the time limit that you can.” 

“this job…” he pauses thinking about being in the job searching pool when he just passed up a job that paid 19$ an hour. “I don't want to turn it down.” he mumbles mostly to himself

“so you have no problem being fucked by me, as long as it makes you money, right? You know, prostitutes are the same way. Either way though, I think you’d see me the same” 

“th-thats not what I meant….” he tried but sighed “I like this company. I want to rise through the ranks. I'll do whatever it takes.” he said a bit more determined

“you look like you’re sweating a bit, cupcake. You sure? Like I said, you can quit. I’m not going to stop you. Unless the 24 hours are up” 

“l-let me just try it out..” he murmured narrowing his eyes slightly, bitterly as he sat at his own desk. “if I can't handle it I'll email you my resignation.”

“well” jack sat on Rhys’ desk, tugging at his pants zipper. “first task.. suck me off, kid.” 

“wha? W-where everyone can s-see??” he let's out and looks around, his cheeks going bright red and his teeth worrying at his lower lip as he looked up at Jack 

“oh right. Well I have something for this.” He pulls a very small device with one button on it. He hits it and drapes of beautiful blues drop from the ceiling. “better for you, rhysie?” 

He gives a slight shrug “i-ive never uh..” he pauses and hopes his lack of answer may give jack a hint that he had no idea how to suck another guy off. He didn't know half of what he was required to do for Jack as simple maintenance.

"C'mon. You just wrap your lips around it. Staring at it isn't gonna do either of us much good, right?" 

Rhys chews at his lip a bit more before cautiously leaning forward, reaching up trace jacks dick lightly with his fingertips. Holy fuck this was real. This was happening. And he had absolutely no idea what to do. So he opted for doing as he was told and gently takes his semi-hard cock into his mouth, running his tongue over it lightly

Jack shuddered a little, running his fingers across Rhys' cheek. 

Rhys suckles lighly, mainly using his tongue to caress his cock before taking more into his mouth, it was feeling so foreign to him but some part of him was unbelievably excited and that always lead to his cheeks becoming a light red while he slowly began to get hard in his semi-loose slacks

"Oh, is someone flattered to suck me off?" 

Rhys looks up at Jack through his lashes and glares at him as he takes his cock all the way almost defiantly. This was so degrading but he guessed it could always be worse. He mumbled a small yes onto jack, his spit was coating his entirety. Jacks fingers snuck their way into Rhys’ hair, yanking and tugging at every sinch of pleasure. His moans escaping were much more than quiet. Rhys continued the continuous bobbing until jack was squeezing his thighs around him.

“F-f-fuck Rhys, you’re so much better than I expected” he managed to let out, he nearly couldn’t take it anymore. Rhys looked up to him and smirked lightly, caressing his tongue around the tip, using his hand to grasp and play lightly with the bottom of him. 

“That’s it Rhysie, I’m going to cum” and with that rhys, pulled his mouth off, but not completely. He let his lips stay open on the tip. Placing his metal hand to jack's dick, he pumped up and down as fast as possible until jack oozed into his mouth. Trickling onto his lips and down his chin, some into his mouth and down his throat. 

Jack began to put himself back together, pushing himself back into his pants. He helped Rhys up, handing him a tissue from the desk to clean himself up. 

“Welcome to Hyperion”


End file.
